Überraschung
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Snape wird plötzlich mit einer Vaterschaft konfrontiert. Folge: Chaos?
1. Teil 1

Überraschung!  
  
Wie jeden Tag ging auch heute wieder die Sonne über Hogwarts auf und bahnte sich ihren Weg sogar bis in die hintersten Winkel und durch die kleinen Kerkerfenster.  
  
"Oh nein, nicht jetzt schon!", knurrte Severus Snape und drehte sich vom Fenster seines Schlafzimmers weg.  
  
Es war gestern Abend wieder verdammt spät geworden, denn von einem plötzlichen Drang beseelt hatte der Zaubertränkemeister die gestern erst geschriebenen Tests auf einen Schlag korrigiert. Nicht ganz ohne Folgen, wie er jetzt feststellen musste.  
  
"Ach, es bringt ja doch nichts."  
  
Stöhnend und ganz langsam setzte sich Snape im Bett auf. Er legte den Kopf in die Hände.  
  
'Mit ganz viel Selbstdisziplin und möglichst wenig Gryffindors kriegen wir das schon hin.'  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken bewegte er sich aus dem Bett ins Bad.  
  
Nachdem er geduscht und fertig angezogen war, ging es ihm schon wesentlich besser. Er glaubte schon fast nicht einmal Harry Potter könnte ihn heute aus der Fassung bringen, als er Geräusche an der Tür wahrnahm.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
Nachdem keine Antwort kam, hielt Snape es für einen dummen Schülerstreich und wurde doch wieder ärgerlich. Mit großen Schritten ging er zur Tür und kündigte schon von drinnen an:  
  
"Wenn ich etwas auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann, ist es Belästigung durch Schüler am frühen Morgen und egal welchem Haus Sie angehören, Sie können Gift nehmen, dass ich..."  
  
Dann stoppte er.  
  
Schon während seiner Schimpftirade hatte er die Tür aufgerissen, doch im Gang war niemand zu sehen und er konnte auch keine sich entfernenden Schritte hören. Dann aber bemerkte er einen Korb vor seinen Füßen.  
  
"Was zum..."  
  
Snape beugte sich hinunter, doch als er den Inhalt des Korbes identifizierte, blieb ihm die Luft weg:  
  
Da lag ein kleines Kind! Ein Baby!  
  
Einen kurzen Moment dachte er darüber nach die Tür einfach hinter sich zuzuschlagen, doch das würde nicht unbemerkt bleiben und auf Kommentare dieser Art konnte er getrost verzichten. Also nahm er den Korb mit dem Baby mit sich hinein, trat die Tür zu und stellte den Korb auf seinen Schreibtisch.  
  
Das Kind schlief zwar noch, war aber sehr unruhig. Während es so strampelte, fiel Snapes Blick auf einen Umschlag, der ebenfalls im Korb lag. Er nahm ihn an sich und begutachtete ihn, doch weder das Siegel mit dem Adler, noch die saubere Handschrift, mit der sein Name auf den Umschlag geschrieben stand, halfen ihm irgendwie weiter. Die einzige Möglichkeit, diese ganze Situation ansatzweise zu verstehen, war den sich im Umschlag befindenden Brief zu lesen.  
  
Lieber Severus, ich bin momentan wirklich sehr im Stress und kann dir dies deshalb nicht persönlich sagen, doch ich möchte dich bitten, dass du gut auf unsere kleine Melody aufpasst. Alles, was sie braucht, habe ich in den Korb gelegt. Ich danke dir und hoffe ihr versteht euch gut. Alles Liebe, Amber  
  
Nun war Snape tatsächlich noch verwirrter als vorher.  
  
'Unsere kleine Melody', 'alles Liebe', 'Amber'?  
  
Amber, woher kam ihm dieser Name bekannt vor? Doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er war mit einer jungen Frau namens Amber in der selben Vorlesung über dunkle Künste gewesen während seines Studiums. Sie waren sich damals zugegebenermaßen sehr nahe gekommen, aber seit der Studienzeit hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Und das war nun wirklich schon über 10 Jahre her!  
  
'Vom Herumstehen werde ich daraus auch nicht schlauer.'  
  
Somit beschloss Snape sich an die Person zu wenden, die immer einen Ausweg wusste: Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Mit hastigen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Er stürmte ungehalten durch die Reihen, bis er direkt vor dem Gesuchten stand.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Herr Direktor," erklärte Snape und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sprechen, "aber ich muss Sie in einer sehr dringenden Angelegenheit sprechen."  
  
Dumbledore schien Snapes Aufregung als ein Zeichen von Unaufschiebbarkeit zu deuten und nickte ihm zu.  
  
"Kommen Sie gleich in mein Büro, Severus."  
  
Snape nickte und rauschte wieder aus dem Saal.  
  
Mit ebenso hastigen Schritten wie er gekommen war, machte er sich nun wieder auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung.  
  
Dort angekommen packte er den Korb, in dem das Baby, namens Melody, immer noch schlief. Nervös in der Annahme, dass ihn Schüler damit sehen könnten, legte Snape den Weg zum Büro des Direktors beinahe in einer Rekordzeit zurück.  
  
Er murmelte das Passwort, während er sich immer noch panisch umsah, und stieg dann eilig die Treppe hinauf.  
  
In Dumbledores Büro stieß er beinahe auf eine Versammlung: neben dem Direktor waren noch seine Stellvertreterin McGonagall, die anderen beiden Hauslehrer Flitwick und Sprout, Madam Pomfrey und sein Lieblingskollege (und Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste) Lupin anwesend.  
  
'Na toll!'  
  
Snape atmete tief durch und trat dann auf den Direktor zu.  
  
"Nun, Severus, was gibt es denn so dringendes?"  
  
"Dies hier!"  
  
Snape stellte den bislang unberührten Korb auf den Schreibtisch.  
  
"Das habe ich heute morgen vor meiner Tür gefunden."  
  
Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer beugten sich über den Korb. Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Flitwick bekamen große Augen und ließen sich auf die nahen Sessel nieder. Prof. Sprout grinste. Lupin sah das Kind ganz genau an und lehnte sich dann wieder an die Wand. Madam Pomfrey musterte das Kind mit einem vergewissernden Blick. Dumbledore brach schließlich die Stille und fragte:  
  
"Gibt es dafür irgendeine Erklärung?"  
  
"Nur diese."  
  
Snape legte ihm den Brief vor. Während Dumbledore ihn las, erklärte Snape noch:  
  
"Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hat."  
  
Dumbledore reichte den Brief an die Kollegen weiter.  
  
"Ganz klar.", gab Prof. Sprout von sich. "Hier erklärt Ihnen diese gewisse Amber die Vaterschaft."  
  
Snape schnappte nach Luft, kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu etwas zu erwidern, da sich Prof. McGonagall anschloss:  
  
"Richtig. Die ganze Formulierung: die persönliche Anrede mit Vornamen, das 'Du', UNSERE kleine Melody, alles Liebe, ganz klar: Sie erklärt Ihnen die Vaterschaft gegenüber diesem Kind."  
  
"Das kann nicht sein!", fuhr Snape wutentbrannt dazwischen.  
  
"Kennst du denn eine Frau namens Amber?", fragte Lupin sachlich.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Snape nickte.  
  
"Na bitte!"  
  
Prof. Sprout zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Wenn ich mal was sagen darf," mischte sich Madam Pomfrey ein, "meiner Einschätzung nach ist die kleine Melody etwa 3-4 Monate alt, d.h. der sexuelle Kontakt muss etwa ein Jahr her sein."  
  
"Na bitte!", wiederholte Snape schnippisch. "Ich habe mit einer gewissen Amber zusammen studiert und das ist, mit Verlaub, schon über 10 Jahre her. Wie kann ich denn dann bitte der Vater ihres Kindes sein?"  
  
Die Versammlung nickte.  
  
"Und Sie sind sicher, Severus," hakte Dumbledore nach, "dass Sie keine andere Frau namens Amber kennen und die erwähnte Amber das letzte Mal vor 10 Jahren gesehen haben?"  
  
"Ja, obwohl..."  
  
"Obwohl was?", fragte Dumbledore.  
  
Als Snape augenscheinlich nervös wurde, gebot Dumbledore ihm sich zu setzen. Snape nahm Platz und sah unsicher in die Runde.  
  
"Nun, ich... also, als Sie letztes Jahr bekannt gegeben hatten, wer die wieder mal frei gewordene Stelle übernehmen würde, da bin ich abends nach Hogsmeade und hab' mir ziemlich die Kante gegeben."  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Snape Lupin grinsen. Der amüsierte sich anscheinend köstlich darüber.  
  
"Und was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte Prof. McGonagall verständnislos.  
  
"Nun, ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass ich mit Amber gesprochen habe."  
  
"Sie glauben?", piepste Prof. Flitwick.  
  
"Ich war total betrunken!", fuhr Snape ihn an, während er immer stärker rot anlief. "Ich weiss nicht, ob sie es wirklich war oder ob ich in meinem Suff einfach eine Fremde mit ihr verwechselt habe. Ich bin mir zwar jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass sie es war, aber wie gesagt: Ich war betrunken."  
  
"Naja," bemerkte nun Prof. Sprout grinsend, "angenommen sie war es wirklich, vom Reden ist bis jetzt meines Wissens noch niemand schwanger geworden. Da muss ja noch mehr gewesen sein."  
  
Die Kollegin amüsierte sich darüber anscheinend sehr, während Snape die Hitze seiner Wangen schon spüren konnte.  
  
"Ich weiss.", knurrte er. "Aber ich weiss es nicht. Ich weiss, dass ich mit ihr gesprochen habe, dann habe ich einen Filmriss und aufgewacht bin ich in meinem Bett. Und eines kann ich sicher sagen: In meinem damaligen Zustand habe ich das sicher nicht alleine geschafft."  
  
"Dann ist ja alles klar."  
  
Lupin trat von der Wand weg.  
  
"Ihr hattet einen One-night-stand, sie wurde schwanger, hat versucht damit klarzukommen, aber jetzt ist ihr die Verantwortung wahrscheinlich über den Kopf gewachsen und sie hat sich gedacht: Jetzt kann der Vater seiner Pflicht nachkommen."  
  
"Doch wenn das so war," wandte Prof. McGonagall ein, "wie ist sie dann gestern nacht unbemerkt hier rein gekommen?"  
  
"Das dürfte nicht schwierig gewesen sein.", erklärte Dumbledore. "Mr Filch meldete sich gestern Abend krank und wie Sie wissen, hat Hagrid Urlaub genommen, um etwas über seine Abstammung herauszufinden. Er war somit auch nicht zugegen."  
  
"Wie auch immer,..."  
  
Snape hatte sich nun wieder soweit beruhigt, dass er sprechen konnte.  
  
"Was passiert jetzt? Ich kann mich ja wohl schlecht um ein Baby kümmern. Erstens habe ich zu unterrichten und bin somit nicht immer einsatzbereit. Zweitens halte ich mich nicht wirklich für qualifiziert eine solche Aufgabe zu übernehmen und drittens hätte ich mit dieser sogenannten Mutter noch einige Takte zu reden."  
  
Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hand.  
  
"Die Mutter wird sich sicher finden lassen. Wenn sie eine Hexe ist, muss sie irgendwo verzeichnet sein. Kennen Sie vielleicht ihren Nachnamen?"  
  
Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Vielleicht Cauldfield oder so ähnlich."  
  
"Aha, Cauldfield oder so ähnlich. Ich werde mich beim Ministerium erkundigen. Ansonsten müssen wir alle Frauen mit dem Vornamen Amber überprüfen. Wir werden sie schon finden, aber das kann ziemlich dauern. Als Übergangslösung müsste die kleine Melody also bei Ihnen bleiben."  
  
Dieser Gedanke widerstrebte Snape zwar, doch da es nur eine Übergangslösung war, gab er sich geschlagen.  
  
"Ich werde sie dann mal mitnehmen, um sie zu untersuchen.", erklärte Madam Pomfrey und Snape war das sehr recht. So war er wenigstens wieder für ein paar Stunden allein.  
  
Während er durch die Gänge zu seinem Unterrichtsraum streifte, dachte er darüber nach, ob und wie sich dieses Kind am besten vor den Schülern verbergen ließ. Denn auf das dämliche Grinsen von Leuten wie Potter oder Weasley konnte er getrost verzichten.  
  
'Am besten ich behalte das Kind in der Wohnung. Ich schaue dann in den Pausen zwischen den Jahrgängen rein, das wird schon passen.'  
  
Ungehalten wie immer stürmte er ins Klassenzimmer. Der 6. Jahrgang Gryffindor-Slytherin, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom. Eigentlich war es zwecklos, doch Snape gab ihnen eine Aufgabe, streifte wie üblich durch die Reihen und war gerade dabei seine Laune anzuheben, indem er Gryffindor saftig Punkte abzog, als die Kerkertür aufgestoßen wurde.  
  
Madam Pomfrey kam mit dem Baby auf dem Arm herein und steuerte auf Snape zu.  
  
'Bitte nicht, bitte nicht!', flehte er stumm zum Himmel, doch es half nichts.  
  
"Also," sprudelte Madam Pomfrey los, "ich hab' Ihre Kleine untersucht und stelle fest, dass sie sich bester Gesundheit erfreut. Sie sollten aber so alle halbe Stunde mal nach ihr sehen, bei Kindern in diesem Alter weiss man nie. Aber sie scheint ein dickes Fell zu haben, höchst wahrscheinlich von Ihnen."  
  
Sie drückte Snape das Kind in die Arme, grinste ihn noch einmal an und verließ dann den Kerker wieder.  
  
Snape blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Diese Bloßstellung war kaum in Worte zu fassen. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, wie urkomisch das aussah: Er, der unnahbare und unfreundliche Zaubertrankprofessor, stand da mit einem Baby im Arm und die Ärztin erklärte vor der ganzen Klasse, dass seine Tochter gesund sei.  
  
Er atmete einmal tief durch, dann drehte er auf dem Absatz um und verschwand nach nebenan in sein Büro.  
  
Die Klasse blieb mit entgeisterten Gesichtern zurück.  
  
"Habt ihr das auch gesehen und gehört?", fragte Hermine entgeistert.  
  
Ron und Harry konnten nicht aufhören zu grinsen.  
  
"Wie süß!", bemerkte Parvati hinter ihnen. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass jemand wie Snape doch irgendwann Vater wird?"  
  
"Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?", fragte Harry. "Ich meine, so ein Baby macht Arbeit. Ihr wisst doch was ich meine."  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an Snape, wie er ein Baby versorgte, brachen sie alle in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Die Slytherins saßen da und sagten gar nichts. Zum Teil wussten sie nicht, ob sie mitlachen sollten oder nicht, zum anderen waren sie über das Geschehene völlig fassungslos.  
  
Snape lehnte, immer noch das Baby auf dem Arm, innen an seiner Bürotür. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, dann sah er auf das Baby hinunter.  
  
"So klein und trotzdem machst du schon solchen Ärger. Du könntest eine prima Gryffindor werden, die sind auch alle so!"  
  
Doch als ihn die kleine Melody so unschuldig ansah, setzte er hinzu:  
  
"Naja, du kannst ja eigentlich nichts dafür. Ich komme dann in etwa einer halben Stunde wieder."  
  
Dann legte er Melody in ein von ihm schnell herbeigezaubertes Babybett und verließ nach kurzem Zögern mit hastigen Schritten den Raum.  
  
Als er zurück in die Klasse kam, verstummte das Gelächter sofort. Snapes Erscheinung reichte um den Schülern Angst zu machen, man musste ihn nicht auch noch provozieren.  
  
"Kann man Sie alle denn keinen Moment aus den Augen lassen?", donnerte Snape, als er sah, dass sie ihre Tränke, seit er den Raum verlassen hatte, nicht mehr angerührt hatten.  
  
"Damit wäre ja sogar ein Baby nicht überfordert!"  
  
Mit Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass keiner der Schüler es wagte zu lachen. Sie machten sich schnell wieder über ihre Kessel her und Snape war in dieser Beziehung ziemlich stolz auf sich.  
  
Wie natürlich trotzdem nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, war Snapes plötzliche Vaterschaft das Tagesgespräch an allen Tischen. Auch bei den Slytherins wurde darüber getuschelt, aber eher hinter vorgehaltener Hand und ganz leise.  
  
Die Kollegen versuchten zwar auch es möglichst leise zu machen, aber Snape entging nicht, dass McGonagall wieder einmal an Sybill Tralewney rumsticheln musste.  
  
"Also bitte, Sybill, das hätten Sie ja wohl voraussehen können, oder?"  
  
"Wenn ich Sie erinnern darf, Minerva, habe ich vor kurzem gravierende Veränderungen vorausgesagt.", erklärte Prof. Tralewney hochmütig. "Sie können nicht bestreiten, dass es nicht so ist."  
  
"Ach, und wenn Madam Hooch beim Quidditch vom Besen gefallen wäre und sich das Bein gebrochen hätte, wäre das Ihre Voraussage gewesen, wie?"  
  
Dieses Gezicke wollte sich Snape nicht länger antun.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie mich," erklärte er, während er aufstand, "aber ich habe noch zu tun."  
  
"Ja, ja, Väter und ihre Verpflichtungen!", flötete Prof. Sprout.  
  
Snape strafte sie mit einem herrischen Blick und verschwand aus der Halle.  
  
Kaum hatte er seine Wohnung betreten und seinen Umhang weggelegt, da machte sich auch schon Melody bemerkbar.  
  
Snape schluckte. Jetzt stand wohl seine erste Bewährungsprobe an.  
  
Er ging zu dem kleinen Bett hin und nahm Melody hoch. Schon dabei stellte er fest, warum sie schrie: die Windeln!  
  
Als er im Korb auf nichts dieser Art stieß, drehte er den Brief von Amber um. Auf der Rückseite standen ein paar Zeilen, die er tatsächlich überlesen hatte.  
  
P.S.: Da ich mir gedacht habe, Windeln wechseln ist vielleicht nicht so deine Stärke, es klappt auch mit dem einfachen Wechselzauber. Melody ist das gewöhnt, sie kennt das. Amber  
  
"Vielen Dank.", erklärte Snape und war ehrlich erleichtert, dass er nun doch nicht selbst Hand anlegen musste. Dieser Wechselzauber war einfach und schnell vollzogen.  
  
Melody war wieder still und Severus ging sich umziehen. Er legte seine Unterrichtskleidung auf einen Stuhl und zog sich eine bequeme, schwarze Jeans und einen schwarzen Rollkragenpulli mit einem violetten Emblem drauf über.  
  
Gerade wollte er es sich mit einem Krimi auf seinem Sofa bequem machen, als Melody schon wieder zu schreien begann.  
  
"Was hast du denn?", fragte er und trat an das Bett. "Da kann doch nicht schon wieder was sein!"  
  
'Warum rede ich eigentlich mit ihr? Sie kann mir ja doch nicht antworten.'  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf und als er feststellte, dass ihre Windeln noch trocken waren, beschloss er es mal mit Milch zu versuchen. Als Meister der Zaubertränke war es für ihn natürlich ein Heimspiel Milch auf eine trinkbare Temperatur zu kriegen.  
  
Also setzte er sich in einen der großen Sessel am Kamin, nahm sie in den Arm und sie nahm die Flasche auch sofort an.  
  
Er war richtig versunken darin, die Kleine anzusehen, sodass er richtig zusammenfuhr, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
Mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch öffnete Snape die Tür und Remus Lupin trat ein. Einen kurzen Moment lang blieb er verdutzt an der Tür stehen. Es war schon ein seltsamer Anblick, wie Severus Snape da in seinem Sessel saß, das Baby auf dem Arm und diesem ganz liebevoll und augenscheinlich völlig normal das Fläschchen gab.  
  
Lupin grinste, schloss die Tür und trat näher.  
  
"Was gibt's denn zu grinsen?", fragte Snape, der das ganze aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
"Nun, ich bin nur verwundert.", gestand Lupin. "Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so exzellente Vaterqualitäten hast."  
  
"Sie macht es einem einfach.", erklärte Snape, legte die Flasche ab und ließ die Kleine ein Bäuerchen machen. "Sie schreit nur, wenn es wirklich dringend ist. Ansonsten ist sie ein sehr stilles Kind. Ein genügsamer Geist eben."  
  
"Tja, wie der Vater, so die Tochter.", zitierte Lupin.  
  
"Was machst du eigentlich hier, Remus?", fragte Snape nun, während er Melody noch im Arm hielt.  
  
"Ich hab' mir gedacht, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen.", gestand Lupin. "Bin ja schließlich irgendwie auch Schuld daran. Wäre ich nicht eingestellt worden, hättest du dich nicht betrinken müssen."  
  
"So kann man das auch sehen.", murmelte Snape, stand dann auf und legte die Kleine ins Bett zurück. "Aber wir brauchen keine Hilfe. Melody und ich kommen gut allein zurecht."  
  
"Das habe ich schon beim Reinkommen gemerkt."  
  
Snape sah Lupin irritiert an.  
  
"Du sahst richtig glücklich aus. Außerdem ist sie noch keinen Tag hier und du nennst sie schon nicht mehr 'es', 'das Baby' oder 'das Kind', sondern du sagst 'sie' oder eben 'Melody'. Und das wo du die Schüler bis zu ihrem Abschluss beim Nachnamen rufst."  
  
Mit einem Augenzwinkern verließ Lupin Snapes Wohnung.  
  
Überrascht sah dieser auf die mittlerweile schlafende Melody.  
  
Es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, aber Lupin hatte Recht. Snape hatte die kleine Melody schon richtig ins Herz geschlossen. Was lange keinem Menschen gelungen war, hatte dieses Baby innerhalb eines Tages geschafft.  
  
'Vielleicht war die Idee von Amber doch nicht so schlecht.', dachte er und strich Melody sanft über die Wange.  
  
Er stand noch lange einfach regungslos an ihrem Bettchen, bis er dann auch letztendlich ins Bett ging. 


	2. Teil 2

Der nächste Morgen, jedenfalls würde man es objektiv 'Morgen' nennen, kam für Snape entschieden zu früh. Die Stunden, die er diese Nacht geschlafen hatte, konnte man gelinde mit 1-2 schätzen.  
  
Er hatte nämlich feststellen müssen, dass Melody es anscheinend nicht gewöhnt war allein in einem Zimmer zu schlafen. Sobald er sich hingelegt und länger als eine halbe Stunde weggeblieben war, hatte die Kleine zu schreien begonnen.  
  
Selbst eine heiß-kalte Dusche, die ihm sonst immer geholfen hatte, konnte ihn nicht richtig wach machen.  
  
"Ich sterbe!", stöhnte Snape.  
  
Doch darüber konnte er sich nicht lange Gedanken machen, denn schon quengelte Melody wieder.  
  
"Jaja, ich komme ja."  
  
Während Melody anscheinend gut ausgeschlafen und zufrieden an ihrem Fläschchen saugte, konnte Snape das Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Guck bloß nicht so unschuldig. Ich bin bestimmt nicht freiwillig alle halbe Stunde heute Nacht aufgestanden!"  
  
Doch wie er schon gestern festgestellt hatte, ernsthaft böse konnte er auf die Kleine nicht sein.  
  
Wie er es in die Halle geschafft hatte, wusste er nicht, doch zum Essen war er zu geschafft. Er ließ sich einfach geschafft auf seinen Platz neben Madam Hooch fallen, legte den Kopf auf die Arme und schloss geschlagen die Augen.  
  
"Severus, sind Sie krank?", fragte Madam Hooch ehrlich besorgt.  
  
Snape hatte den Vorteil, dass er massiv essen konnte ohne dabei zuzunehmen. Und normalerweise nutzte er das auch aus.  
  
"Nein, aber geschafft.", gestand Snape und bemerkte, dass er augenscheinlich schon zu müde war um seiner Stimme einen sarkastischen Klang zu verleihen.  
  
"Ach, nun tun Sie doch nicht so wehleidig, Severus!", bemerkte Prof. McGonagall. "Sie gehen doch sonst auch nicht sonderlich früh schlafen und so anstrengend kann so ein kleines Kind auch nicht sein."  
  
"Wir können ja mal tauschen! Wenn Sie am nächsten Tag noch gut drauf sind, akzeptiere ich das."  
  
"Minerva, er ist ein Mann.", gab Prof. Sprout ihren Kommentar ab. "Die sind erstens zum Erziehen von Kindern ungeeignet und zweitens leiden sie doch immer mehr als wir Frauen."  
  
Da seine schärfste Waffe, sein sarkastischer Unterton, funktionsunfähig war, redete Snape sich ein, dass dieser Kommentar unter seinem Niveau läge, als Madam Pomfrey anbot:  
  
"Also, Severus, wenn es Ihnen zu viel Arbeit macht, kann ich mich auch um das Kind kümmern."  
  
"Jetzt reicht's aber!"  
  
Snape war mit einer Wucht, die er sich selber nicht mehr zugetraut hatte, aufgesprungen und funkelte seine Kollegen wütend an.  
  
"Erstens hat 'das Kind' einen Namen, nämlich Melody und zweitens werde ich doch wohl noch mit meiner eigenen Tochter klar kommen!"  
  
Dann verließ er wutentbrannt die Halle.  
  
Den letzten Ausspruch hatten auch die Schüler mitbekommen. Ron sah dem herausstürmenden Snape nach und fragte verzweifelt:  
  
"Wir haben doch heute kein Zaubertränke, oder?"  
  
"Nein, aber ich."  
  
Ginny schüttelte verängstigt den Kopf.  
  
"Der ist ja sonst schon ungenießbar, aber das hier ist ja lebensgefährlich!"  
  
"Wer weiss, vielleicht auch grade nicht."  
  
Hermine sah nachdenklich auf die schwere Tür, die hinter Snape ins Schloss gefallen war.  
  
"Ich meine, vielleicht ist er ja so sehr damit beschäftigt sich als Vater zu bewähren, dass er euch ganz vergisst."  
  
Ginny sah trotzdem nicht sehr beruhigt aus und anscheinend ging das auch ihren Kameraden vor dem Kerkerlabor so.  
  
Als sie ihr Klassenzimmer betraten, saß Snape an seinem Pult und registrierte sie anscheinend gar nicht. Schweigend setzten sich die Schüler auf ihre Plätze. Schließlich bemerkte Snape sie und stand auf, um den Arbeitsauftrag an die Tafel zu zaubern.  
  
Abrupt blieb er stehen.  
  
"Melody! Du kannst hier doch nicht einfach rumkrabbeln!"  
  
Snape hob die vor der Tafel herumkriechende Melody auf den Arm, ließ die Aufgabe an der Tafel erscheinen und setzte sich mit Melody auf dem Arm wieder an seinen Schreibtisch zurück.  
  
Erst machten sich alle Schüler eifrig über ihre Aufgabe her, doch mit der Zeit sahen immer mehr hoch und musterten ihren sonst so gefürchteten Lehrer.  
  
Snape bekam das eigentlich nur am Rande mit. Seltsamerweise war er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Melody anzusehen und sogar ein Lächeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, da Melody immer wieder nach seiner Hand griff, wenn er versuchte sich Notizen zu machen.  
  
Schließlich stand er auf, setzte Melody auf seinen Stuhl und sah sich die Resultate der Schüler an. Er hatte zwar hier und da trotzdem etwas auszusetzen, aber insgesamt ging er diesmal sehr human mit der Klasse um.  
  
Als er sie entlassen wollte, meldete sich plötzlich Ian McDoul, ein Hufflepuff, der in Zaubertränke gelinde gesprochen ziemlich mies stand.  
  
"Ja, bitte, Mr McDoul."  
  
"Professor Snape, ich wollte anfragen, ob Sie etwas dagegen hätten, wenn ich über die Wirkung unseres heutigen Trankes ein Referat halten würde."  
  
"Warum nicht. Sie sind zu morgen fertig, verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
"Dann ist die Klasse entlassen."  
  
Die Schüler stürmten hinaus und Snape blieb im Raum zurück.  
  
Wieder nahm er Melody auf den Arm und sah irritiert ins Leere.  
  
'Was war nur heute mit der Klasse los?', dachte er sich. 'Sie haben zwar gearbeitet, aber nicht so hektisch. Und es gab auch sonst noch nie einen Schüler, der so ein Angebot von sich aus gemacht hat. Was haben die nur?'  
  
Doch dann bemerkte er, dass Melody an seine Brust gelehnt eingeschlafen war.  
  
'Aber vielleicht liegt es gar nicht an ihnen, sondern an mir.'  
  
Wieder schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Dann klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür.  
  
"Ja, bitte!"  
  
Der Hauself Dobby steckte schüchtern den Kopf zur Tür herein.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape, Sir, aber Professor Dumbledore schickt mich. Er möchte Sie sprechen."  
  
"Ich komme sofort."  
  
Schnell verließ Dobby das Labor wieder.  
  
Snape ging nach nebenan, wo das Bett von Melody stand.  
  
"So, ich bin kurz weg, meine Kleine, aber ich komme so schnell wie möglich wieder."  
  
Auch ihm war klar, dass das Blödsinn war, was er da tat, denn erstens schlief die Kleine und zweitens verstand sie sowieso nicht, was er sagte. Doch irgendwie beruhigte es ihn, wenn er mit ihr sprach.  
  
Als er in Dumbledores Büro ankam, saß der Direktor in einem seiner Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
  
"Sie wollten mich sprechen, Herr Direktor."  
  
"Ja, Severus. Setzen Sie sich."  
  
Snape folgte der Aufforderung.  
  
"Ich habe Kontakt zum Ministerium aufgenommen. Es gibt vier Eintragungen bei der Suche nach einer Amber Cauldfield oder so ähnlich. Zwei können wir da ausschließen. Das eine ist nämlich ein 9-jähriges Mädchen und das andere eine 63-jährige Frau."  
  
"Ja, die können wir wohl ausschließen.", bemerkte Snape nickend. "Was ist mit den anderen beiden?"  
  
"Nun, altersmäßig passen Sie, aber es ist schwer sie aufzufinden.", gestand Dumbledore. "Die eine hat Urlaub genommen und keiner weiss wo sie ist und die andere ist beruflich in Russland und ebenfalls durch die mangelnde Kommunikation schwer auffindbar. Es wird sich wahrscheinlich noch um mindestens eine Woche handeln."  
  
Snape nickte und wollte eigentlich schon wieder gehen, als Dumbledore ihn mit einer Geste zurückhielt.  
  
"Severus, wenn Sie mit der Pflege der Kleinen überfordert sein sollten, dann ist Madam Pomfrey wirklich gerne bereit Sie zu unterstützen."  
  
"Das ist ja auch wirklich nett von ihr, aber ich brauche keine Hilfe."  
  
"Vergessen Sie in diesem Fall einfach, was Professor Sprout gesagt hat."  
  
"Ach, das hab' ich doch schon. Es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich heute morgen so ausgerastet bin, aber ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass mir niemand zutraut, dass ich Melody ein guter Vater sein könnte."  
  
"Nun, Severus, es ist nicht allzu lange her, da haben Sie das selber sehr in Zweifel gezogen."  
  
"Ich weiss, aber ich habe immer stärker das Gefühl, dass es so sein muss. Um es mit Sybills Worten zu sagen: Es war vielleicht vorbestimmt."  
  
"Gut, wenn Sie meinen, dann will ich Sie nicht länger von Ihrer Tochter trennen."  
  
Snape nickte dem Direktor zu und verließ den Raum.  
  
Schon während des Unterrichts hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht, wie er Melody heute Nacht ruhig stellen konnte, denn noch so eine 'Horror-Nacht' hielt er nicht durch.  
  
In seiner Wohnung angekommen, holte er Melodys Bett und stellte es neben seinem eigenen auf.  
  
Nachdem die Kleine noch einmal frische Windeln und ihr Fläschchen bekommen hatte, schlief sie wieder ruhig ein und auch Snape fiel einfach nur todmüde, aber zugegebenermaßen glücklich ins Bett. 


	3. Teil 3

Ganz lieben dank für die vielen netten Reviews! *ganzdollfreu* und *allereviewerganzdollknuddel* Hier also der dritte (und letzte) Teil:  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Also ich kann die Entwicklung der letzten Woche noch gar nicht fassen."  
  
Harry lehnte sich zurück.  
  
"Ja, ich weiss was du meinst.", stimmte Ron zu. "Snape ist irgendwie netter geworden. Naja, jedenfalls für seine Verhältnisse."  
  
"Was ein Kind so alles ändern kann."  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Sogar Neville wird in letzter Zeit von ihm in Ruhe gelassen."  
  
Die drei Freunde spazierten am See entlang und waren mit Sicherheit nicht die einzigen, denen das aufgefallen war. Seit Melody bei Snape war, war er ruhiger geworden, besonnener. Zwar hackte er immer noch gelegentlich auf den Gryffindors rum, aber im Gegensatz zu früher deutlich seltener.  
  
"Vor allem find' ich toll, dass die Slytherins total verwirrt sind.", grinste Ron.  
  
Die waren tatsächlich verwirrt von dem Verhalten ihres Hauslehrers.  
  
Doch bevor auf Rons Kommentar noch jemand antworten konnte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas ganz anderes gelenkt wurde.  
  
"Hagrid!"  
  
Der Halbriese war anscheinend verfrüht von seiner Reise zurück. Er kam zusammen mit einer schlanken Frau mit rot-braunen Haaren und einem ziemlich unscheinbaren Mann auf sie zu.  
  
"Hallo, Kinder!", rief Hagrid fröhlich. "Ich bin wieder da, hab' Hogwarts doch total vermisst. Erzähl' ich euch später. Sagt mal, wisst ihr wo Professor Snape ist?"  
  
"Im Kerker, vermute ich.", antwortete Hermine.  
  
Verwirrt folgten die drei Hagrid und den beiden Fremden. Sie stiegen die Treppe hinunter und Hagrid klopfte an die massive Bürotür.  
  
"Herein!"  
  
Als sie in den Raum traten, standen Snape und Dumbledore an Snapes Schreibtisch gelehnt und musterten die Gäste überrascht.  
  
"Hagrid, Sie sind schon wieder da?", fragte Dumbledore, da Snape noch verdattert dastand.  
  
"Jaja, ich hab' halt Hogwarts vermisst. Und die beiden hab' ich auf dem Weg aufgegabelt und sie mitgenommen."  
  
Er deutete auf seine beiden Begleiter.  
  
"Und wer sind Sie?", fragte Dumbledore weiter, doch bevor noch jemand darauf antworten konnte, stotterte Snape verwirrt:  
  
"Amber?"  
  
Die junge Frau lächelte.  
  
"Ah, dann sind Sie also die viel diskutierte Amber!", lächelte Dumbledore.  
  
"Viel diskutiert?", fragte sie belustigt. "Wieso das denn? Ich wollte nur meine kleine Melody wieder abholen. Ah, da bist du ja!"  
  
In diesem Moment war die kleine Melody ins Büro gekrabbelt. Snape hatte sie auf den Arm genommen und Amber kam hinzu.  
  
"Na, meine Süße, wie geht's dir? War's schön hier?"  
  
"Ah, das ist also eure Kleine!", mischte sich Hagrid ein. "Ist ja wirklich ein süßes Ding!"  
  
"Ja, sie ist eben ganz die Mutter.", erklärte der fremde Mann.  
  
"Ach, und Sie sind..."  
  
Dumbledore sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"John Bernster.", stellte er sich vor. "Der Vater von Melody."  
  
Plötzlich herrschte abrupte Stille im Raum.  
  
Dumbledore und Snape sahen sich genauso fassungslos an wie die drei Kinder.  
  
"Äh, Amber, könnte ich dich mal unter vier Augen sprechen?", brachte Snape gefasst hervor.  
  
"Wir gehen dann mal.", nickte Dumbledore. "Hagrid, Kinder! Mr Bernster, dürfte ich Ihnen etwas vom Schloss zeigen?"  
  
Mr Bernster sah kurz Amber an. Die nickte nur und so verließen alle abgesehen von ihr und Snape das Büro.  
  
"Melody ist die Tochter von dem da?", fragte Snape dann.  
  
"Ja.", antwortete Amber selbstverständlich. "Wir waren auf Mission in Russland und irgendwo musste Melody hin. Ich dachte bei dir sei sie gut aufgehoben."  
  
Snape bot ihr an sich zu setzen und gestand ihr, was alle hier von Melody angenommen hatten. Auch von dem eventuellen Kontakt nach seinem Frusttrinken.  
  
"Es tut mir leid." Amber legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Wenn ich daran gedacht hätte, hätte ich das natürlich aufgeklärt. Und sonst kann ich dich beruhigen: In der Nacht damals ist nichts zwischen uns passiert. Ich habe dich nach Hause gebracht und dich hier einfach ins Bett gelegt. Hagrid hatte mir geholfen und ich dachte er hätte es dir erzählt."  
  
"Hat er nicht."  
  
"Das muss ein ziemlicher Schock für dich gewesen sein."  
  
"Anfangs ja, aber mittlerweile hab ich die Kleine schon richtig gern. Naja, ich ging ja auch davon aus, dass sie mein Kind ist."  
  
"Wenn ich nicht 100%ig sicher wäre, würde ich es auch glauben.", gestand Amber. "Als ich sie so auf dem Arm hatte und darüber nachdachte, wo ich sie hinbringen könnte, musste ich spontan an dich denken, Sev. John war von der Idee nicht so begeistert, dass ein, für ihn fremder, Mann auf seine Tochter aufpasst, aber ich wusste, dass du das schaffst."  
  
"Hatte das irgendwas mit damals in der Bar zu tun?"  
  
"Irgendwie schon. Ich hatte damals gerade erfahren, dass ich schwanger bin. Das Kind konnte nur von John sein und ich war ziemlich überrumpelt. Ich hab mich dann einfach in diese Kneipe gesetzt und dann hab' ich dich gesehen. Zugegeben, du schienst schon ziemlich betrunken, aber du hast mir zugehört und mir Trost und Kraft gegeben. Das hab' ich wirklich gebraucht."  
  
Amber sah etwas niedergeschlagen zu Boden.  
  
"Ein paar Wochen später habe ich dann John geheiratet. Er ist nicht meine große Liebe, aber ich möchte, dass Melody ein stabiles Familienleben hat."  
  
Sie sah nun wieder auf Melody, die sich an Snapes Brust gekuschelt hatte.  
  
"Aber wenn ich Melody so sehe, bin ich von einer Sache felsenfest überzeugt: Du wärst ihr ein besserer Vater gewesen, als es John je sein wird. Ach, Sev, vielleicht hätte es damals anders laufen sollen."  
  
"Nein." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Vielleicht ist John nicht deine große Liebe, aber ihr habt Melody und glaube mir, in den letzten Tagen habe ich eines ganz klar festgestellt: Sie ist das größte Geschenk, das einem gemacht werden kann. Und wer weiss..."  
  
Er sah Amber sehr entspannt, aber direkt an.  
  
"...vielleicht schafft sie es eine Liebe zwischen euch zu entfachen. Sie hat in dem Punkt sehr viel Talent. Und das sage ich aus eigener Erfahrung."  
  
Amber lächelte nun doch wieder.  
  
"Ja, vielleicht, aber wenn es mal großen Krach geben sollte, würdest du Melody dann zu dir nehmen?"  
  
"Sicher."  
  
"Tja, dann danke für alles!"  
  
Amber nahm nun ihre Tochter wieder entgegen. Als sie an der Tür stand, drehte sie sich noch mal um.  
  
"Übrigens, Melody hat noch keinen Paten. Interesse?"  
  
"Ich konnte dir noch nie eine Bitte abschlagen, Amber, und deine Tochter scheint das geerbt zu haben."  
  
"Gut, ich melde mich bei dir."  
  
Dann verließ sie mit Melody das Büro.  
  
Am Abend kam Dumbledore um zu sehen, wie es Snape inzwischen ging. Er war nicht beim Abendessen gewesen, genau genommen hatte er sein Büro seit diesem klärenden Gespräch nicht mehr verlassen.  
  
"Severus? Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
  
Snape sah auf und bot dem Direktor schweigend den Platz auf dem Sessel gegenüber an.  
  
"Sie vermissen Melody, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, irgendwie schon. Ich meine, ich weiss, dass sie nicht meine Tochter ist, aber ich merke irgendwie hab' ich sie trotzdem wie eine geliebt."  
  
"Das hat man gemerkt. Sie sind in Ihrer Rolle richtig aufgegangen und ich habe das Gefühl, dass Melody in Ihnen auch mehr als einen Babysitter gesehen hat."  
  
"Amber hat mich gefragt, ob ich Melodys Pate werden will."  
  
"Das war eine der besten Ideen, die sie haben konnte. Dann hat Melody auch später immer eine Person, die Verständnis für sie hat. Denn, so hart das auch klingen mag, das Gefühl habe ich bei ihrem leiblichen Vater nicht."  
  
"Tja, aber er ist nun mal ihr Vater, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln."  
  
"Severus, sehen Sie mich an! Bernster mag vielleicht Melodys leiblicher Vater sein, aber ich glaube gefühlsmäßig sind Sie das."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Die Taufe findet in den Weihnachtsferien statt?"  
  
"Ja, die beginnen ja in ein paar Tagen."  
  
"Dann fahren Sie am besten schon bald. Damit sich alle von Ihnen und Ihrer Bindung zu Melody überzeugen können."  
  
"Danke, Herr Direktor."  
  
Snape nickte und brach am nächsten Tag auf.  
  
In ihrer ersten Zaubertrankstunde nach den Ferien saßen Harry und seine Freunde sehr gelöst im Klassenzimmer, als die Tür aufflog und Snape in seiner üblichen Art reingestürmt kam.  
  
"Miss Brown, das sind 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und wenn Sie die Zeitschrift nicht sofort wegpacken, werden es noch mehr."  
  
Erschrocken folgte Lavender der Aufforderung. Auch die anderen Schüler sahen sich an. Das hatte Snape in der letzten Zeit doch sonst nicht mehr getan.  
  
"Nun, wir werden heute einen Trank zur Heilung von Hautkrankheiten jeder Art behandeln und, Longbottom, seien Sie so gütig diesmal nichts in die Luft zu jagen, denn bei falscher Zubereitung kann diese Mixtur entstellende Wirkung haben. Ihre Nachbarin Miss Granger wird es Ihnen danken. - Noch einmal 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und ich kann das schnell verzehnfachen, wenn Sie, Mr Weasley und Mr Potter, nicht endlich aufhören so dämlich zu gucken und der Rest sich nicht endlich an die Arbeit macht. Wird's wohl?"  
  
Panisch machte sich die Klasse über die Aufgabe her. Die Gryffindors waren völlig fassungslos. Die Slytherins hingegen schienen sehr beruhigt zu sein, dass ihr Hauslehrer wieder ganz der Alte zu sein schien.  
  
"Was hat der denn schon wieder für eine Laune?", knurrte Harry von hinten.  
  
"Hast schon Recht.", flüsterte Hermine. "Ich würde sagen, besorgt ihm ne Frau und ein Kind und uns geht's garantiert besser!"  
  
"Das sind noch mal 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Schwätzens.", ertönte Snapes eiskalte Stimme von vorne. "Heute legen Sie es ja wahrlich drauf an."  
  
Die Slytherins kicherten und auch Snape fühlte sich wieder ziemlich wohl in seiner Rolle als meist verhasster Lehrer der ganzen Schule.  
  
Mit gehässigem Lächeln beäugte er das panische Arbeiten der Schüler.  
  
Dann wanderte sein Blick auf ein kleines Bild, das von einigen Sachen vor den Augen der Schüler verdeckt auf seinem Schreibtisch stand.  
  
'Sei mir nicht böse, aber das ist wohl nun mal meine berufliche Natur. Sieh' es mir nach.'  
  
Damit rückte er dann das Bild zurecht und sah auf SEINE kleine, strahlende Melody.  
  
(Ende) 


End file.
